


Like Coming Home

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, futureish au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long they are apart, Nonon and Satsuki are always able to come back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place years after the series.

The image of a white castle framed with fireworks against the night sky flickers on the screen as Satsuki settles against Nonon’s chest, the girl’s small arms lightly resting on Satsuki’s shoulders and her hands finding their place on top of Satsuki’s.

It had been weeks since both girls had been in the same place at the same time, and it had been even longer since the two had been able to rest together, unburdened by responsibilities. Even so, their ability to fall back into synch and rhythm was instantaneous- it was as if they weren’t required to subsist on five minute phone calls and sporadic texting conversations for the past month, Satsuki across the world, Nonon in her own. Their frantic individual schedules were a burden for their relationship, sure, but if there was anything that both Satsuki and Nonon had mastered, it was patience.

“What’s the name of this movie again, Nonon?” Satsuki asked, finally finding a comfortable position to stay in while insuring Nonon’s hands remained intertwined with her own.

 “ _Tangled._ It’s a Disney movie from a few years back. It’s got Mandy Moore singing. What’s not to like?”

Satsuki nods as the movie begins in earnest, the protagonist singing some song about wanting her life to begin. She doesn’t remember the last time she watched a Disney movie, but she remembers it was with Nonon- a tradition of theirs, resulting in debates about the merits of taking fruit from strangers and Satsuki catching herself humming “Colors of the Wind” late into the night.

This experience, however, is different, and Nonon begins to notice Satsuki shifting in her arms the moment Mother Goethe appears on screen.

 “Everything alright, Satsuki-chan?”

“Is she- is she keeping Rapunzel in that tower?”

“Uh-“

A musical number cuts off Nonon’s explanation, and serves as a better one.

“She’s keeping her in the tower to keep her safe? That’s ridiculous. That’s disgusting.”

“I know, I know Satsuki-“

‘ _Don’t forget it, you’ll regret it! Mother knows best!’_ The lyrics blare from the TV, the musical number ending.

Satsuki continues her uneasy fidgeting, her arms moving from covering Nonon’s to holding herself. It’s been weeks, but Nonon still has Satsuki’s body language encoded, the meaning of her mannerisms memorized.

“Hey Sats, let’s do something else.”

“Let’s.”

“I have my Nintendo 64 hooked up. We could play Mario Kart?”

“Only if you’ll let me be Peach.”

Nonon chuckles and smirks as she lifts Satsuki off her and moves to change the inputs on the TV. “Peach’s top speed sucks. You can have her.”

“Speed isn’t everything. Not in a game of strategy.” Satsuki mutters as she catches the magenta-colored controller Nonon tosses at her.

“Because there’s _so_ much strategy in a 64-bit racing game.”

“You’d be surprised.”

* * *

 

After three races and three losses, Nonon was indeed surprised. The forth race wasn’t looking promising, either.

“I don’t get it. Toad is the fastest player in this game and yet you’re beating me by miles every time. Also why do you keep using mushrooms in the corners?”

Satsuki smiles as she crosses the finish line first again. “If you boost through the corners, you can cut them without being slowed by the terrain.”

“That’s cheating.”

“That’s strategy.”

Nonon pouts, crossing her arms and looking away from the victory parade being held for Princess Peach on the screen.

Satsuki laughs, pulling her into a hug. “Oh, don’t be a sore loser. Wipe away your own tears.”

Nonon shakes her head and pulls back, wrapping her arms around Satsuki’s neck. “I missed you. Even if you are a dirty, rotten cheater in Mario Kart.”

The kiss they share is long in duration but gentle in execution. When they pull apart, Nonon is the first to speak.

“You know what would make this loss less harsh? Ice cream.”

Satsuki rolls her eyes, “Fine. But you’re buying.”

“Jokes on you- I already have some in my freezer.”  Nonon responds smugly as she stands, and makes her way to the kitchen a room over. Satsuki follows her there, leaning against the counter as Nonon shuffles various foods in her freezer.

“Cookies and Cream alright?” Nonon asks as she finds and withdraws a gallon tub of the flavor from her freezer.

“Perfect.”

Nonon puts the container on the counter and forages through her shelves, producing two bowls, rattling through a drawer to find two spoons and an ice cream scoop.

Satsuki can’t help but laugh as she watches Nonon attempt to scoop the ice cream, only to find it still frozen and her efforts all but in vein.

“You could try to help me, you know!”

“I can’t increase the room temperature, Nonon. We’ll just have to wait. Besides, you have to face some retribution for losing.”

“Oh for fucks sake. I guess that’s fair.” Nonon replies, crossing her arms and hopping onto the island in the center of the kitchen, taking a seat opposite Satsuki.  

“It’s alright. Just remember that it’s all temporary.”

“Did you- did you just quote _Orange is the New Black_?”

Satsuki’s tone drops. “…let’s talk about healthcare, McKenzie.”

“I cannot believe this. Is this what you do in your hotel room on all your business trips? Watch shows on Netflix??”

“I may have seen an episode. Or twenty. I have a bit of downtime on the road.”

Nonon mutters something about Satsuki being a huge nerd as she shakes her head and stares out the window of the kitchen. It’s dark, and most of the stars of the night sky are drowned out by the street lights of the city. A few peak through, bright and resilient. For the years she’s lived here, she can’t remember seeing stars strong enough to shine through the glow of the city.

“I missed you, too,” The softened voice of Satsuki snaps her from her trance and brings her attention back to the stoic woman in front of her. “I realized I never said it back to you. But I did, and I always do.”

Nonon can’t help the blush that slowly creeps up her face. Even after being with Satsuki for over a year, it’s still surreal to hear her former leader say things like this. It still makes her stomach cartwheel.

“D-don’t get sappy on me now, Satsuki.”

“I’m not. I’m just stating facts.”

“O-of course.” Nonon mutters, her gaze quickly finding the hardwood floor beneath her dangling feet.

“I care about you, Nonon. I always have.”

Something like words unspoken linger on Satsuki’s tongue, and as much as Nonon tries not to, she can’t help but fill in the blanks. When her eyes fall back on Satsuki, she can’t stop her mouth from opening.

“Well, I care about you, too. I always have. And I always will.”

A beat of silence passes, and then another. The longer the two of them stay quiet, the faster Nonon’s blush spreads, until her entire face is beet-red and her eyes find their way back to the floor.

Satsuki smirks, stepping away from the counter and towards Nonon. “Now who’s being the sappy one?”

When Nonon looks up, she ‘s greeted by Satsuki’s eyes, her face mere inches away from her own.

Mumbling, Nonon adds “I’m not being sappy. I’m just stating facts.”

Satsuki is still smirking, smug as she rests her forehead on Nonon’s. Sitting on the counter gives Nonon an inch or two of height advantage on Satsuki, whose eyes connect with her own. For once, she’s not gazing at something higher than she is.

“I can’t promise that I’ll always love you,” Satsuki begins, her voice serious “because I can’t predict the future, and nor can you. But I do know that I want you around when you’re not, and that I cherish every moment that we do get together, and I hope that this feeling doesn’t leave. I do know that I’m here, now, and I love you.”

“Sap.” Nonon whispers as she shakes her head, but she’s smiling and Satsuki’s smiling as they close the gap between them, sharing a long kiss. When it ends, she adds “I love you too, you huge nerd.”

 They’re silent for a minute, content just to be with one another, before Satsuki finally speaks up.

“The ice cream is melting.”

Nonon shrugs her shoulders “I can always buy more. You, however,” she adds as she pulls Satsuki into another kiss, “are invaluable.”


End file.
